Once Upon a Dream
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Lily gets asked to dance by a handsome masked man. He looks familiar, but she can't remember where she's seen him. Who is he?


**Okay, here's my songfic for ONCE UPON A DREAM from Sleeping Beauty Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"_Lily, Lily, Lily! Look over there. That guy has been starring at you for almost a whole hour."_

"_No he isn't. Now stop starring back at him, okay? It's sort of creepy."_

"…_See, he's still starring at you!"_

"_Stop it already!"_

"_Oh all right. I'll stop starring at the very attractive guy who is secretly in love with you and wants to ask you to dance with him but he's too shy to pluck up the courage."_

"_ALICE!"_

_"Okay, I'm going."_

_But indeed the masked man was starring at Lily, and when she turned around their eyes met in an enchanting moment._

Lily: I know you,

I walked with you once upon a dream

_Despite how much she hated to admit it, but he was pretty handsome. Although what bothered her the most was how familiar he looked, even though he was wearing a mask that completely covered his upper face._

Lily: I know you,

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

_Lily looked away for only a minute, but when she glanced back at him, she saw a tiny smile creep up his face from being recognized by her. Lily's eyebrow raised and she began to move around the packed crowds, trying to hide from his intense gaze._

Lily: Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you I know what you'll do

_Lily didn't notice she was smiling herself when thinking of the possibility of the masked man asking her to dance. The thought somehow made Lily feeling light and joyful._

Lily: You'll love me at once the way you did once

Upon a dream

_Suddenly, Lily was asked to dance by another young man, this one was a bit taller than the other but rather handsome too, butt he was no competition. Somehow during her dance, her mind kept returning to the masked man and how beautiful his eyes were. She felt as if she could stare forever into those deep pools of hazel._

Lily: La, la.

La, la.

La, la, la, la, la.

La, la.

La, la

_Lily was brought out of her daydream when her partner flashed a brilliant smile somewhere rather than at her. She gave him a scowling look and turned to see which girl he was flirting with while dancing with her. Although she didn't have enough time, for he sent her an encouraging smile, his eyes twinkle with mischief, before giving her a good twirl._

Lily: But If I know you, I'll know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

Lily and the Masked Man: The way you did once,

Upon a dream

_Lily could feel herself become extremely dizzy, but two comforting arms suddenly slowed her down. When Lily finally stopped, she could feel the two arms holding her up for support. When she looked up, her earlier partner was gone and she was now in the arms of the masked man._

_"You all right?" he asked, his voice calm and collected._

_"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit…woozy."_

_He gave a small chuckle and assured,_

_"Well don't worry, I won't let you fall."_

_"Um…thank you."_

_He gave her a smile, warm enough to make Lily's face heat up. He took a step and she obligingly followed. They soon began to dance and asked each other a few questions._

_"Are you enjoying yourself tonight, My Lady?"_

_Lily's eyebrow raised in disbelief._

_"Actually I am, Sir, thank you for your consideration."_

_Her voice mocked his formal one and he accepted her tease._

_"I hope my friend didn't frighten you."_

_"Oh, that was your friend?"_

_"Yes, indeed it was."_

_"He was quite the gentleman."_

_"Oh was he? Well, I just hope I haven't lost you to him already."_

_"Well…I assure you that's not the case. Tell me, Sir, have we met before?"_

_"Of course we have. We do go to the same school."_

_"I mean…have we ever been introduced properly?"_

_The masked man hesitated before answering,_

_"Yes…yes we have."_

_"Can you remind me when or where we first met?"_

_"How about we focus on this meeting, rather than our last?"_

_His voice had changed back to its casual sound, but a hint of seriousness could be heard. This question stumped Lily, but she let it slide. She turned her gaze somewhere else, not noticed the masked man was again tarring at her._

The Masked Man: I know you,

I walked with you once upon a dream

_He stretched out his arm and twirled her, her dress robes flaring out stunningly. The emerald green material really brought out her eyes, and the color always seemed to change to whatever mood she was in. They would burn a dark green that matched her anger and they would sparkle with passion when she spoke about her love of reading. Her eyes were what he admired most about her. Those dazzling eyes that captured him since the first time he ever laid his eyes on her._

The Masked Man: I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.

_He brought her back in and caught her flawlessly, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Lily had to admit it was nice to be held by him and she fit perfectly in his arms. She looked up at him and saw something that seemed to be drawing her more to this mystery man by the second. And yet she couldn't help but think she'd seen this man before, feeling the same way she did before._

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.

_The happy couple continued to dance, becoming lost from the rest of the world and only admiring the blissful feeling they shared in having company with each other. They soon could hear the song draw to an end, but refused to let the connection they felt between them be stopped._

But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do

You'll love me at once the way you did once

Upon a dream.

_The masked man leaned in just as the song stopped, and kissed Lily on the cheek, catching her by complete surprise. He smiled at her stunned look and disappeared within the packed crowds. Lily touched her cheek in amazement and didn't see her friend approach her._

_"Lily, you'll never believe it, I just danced with the most charming man, and I think he might…Lily, what's the matter? You look as if you've been walking on air."_

_Lily turned to her friend and smiled,_

_"Actually Alice, I think I just walked through a dream."_

_

* * *

_

**so wat u tink? good? bad? sappy? tell me tell me tell me!**


End file.
